Noa's Reincarnation
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: Just a tale for my readers to see where Noa came from: this is a tale of his rebirth,reincarnation,virtualization. I use him in my stories, so here is his account! The one in FFL is null and void for the other stories...


**Originally Written: Sept. 9, 2004**

**Originally Posted: 9-5-04**

**Final Review Number (Previous): 7 **

**(Please keep in mind that the new review number will be added to the one above.)**

**HI. YEP, THIS IS LUVINANIME, AND I'M BACK! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME AWAY! YES, MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED DOWN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, SO I'VE HAD TO REPOST ALL OF THESE STORIES. KEEP IN MIND THE POINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU. ENJOY THE UNCHANGED STORY(IES)!

* * *

**

NOTE: This is just a small one-shot I am using to explain MY version of Noa's reincarnation/virtualization. After finally seeing the end of Battle City (Wow! I don't believe it's over! It's been going on for 1 ½ years now! Cries It's so sad, yet so happy! The memories! Noa! Yet, it's good that it's over, because the whole "Battle City" thing was getting slightly annoying.) I decided that the reincarnation in Chapter 1 of Forgotten, Forbidden Love is void. I don't like the explanation, but I find it necessary for THAT PATICULAR STORY ONLY! For all others, THIS will be the story. I feel that it is more realistic…though virtualization is sort of "unrealistic," but heck, I watch Code: LYOKO, and they have PLENTY of it in there. Anywho, this roughly three pages. Enjoy!

_Noa's Reincarnation_  
LuvinAnime 

Mokuba sat on the floor of the den in the Kaiba Mansion, drawing Duel Monsters pictures. Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, furiously typing away at his computer. He was networked to the Kaiba corp. mainframe, allowing him access into the corporation's files and technology, without having to be at the building itself, seeing as it was a Sunday, and Mokuba had HIGHLY protested.

"Hey Seto! Look at this! Isn't it awesome?" Mokuba held up a drawing.

Seto took a quick look at it, "Sure is, kid. Soon enough, you'll be known as the next DeVicni," Seto smiled slightly.

"You're just saying that," Mokuba retorted.

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever," Mokuba smirked and looked out the window to the left of him. His smile dropped a bit. It had been about a week since Battle City had ended; but it wasn't Battle City that was on his mind. It was something that had happened _inside_ Battle City. He had lost something. That something…actually, some_one_ had been his stepbrother: Noa.

Mokuba had been wondering lately what had happened to him. He had been reassured back on the plane as the jet was fleeing the explosion of the Virtual World Base, that Noa had downloaded his mind to a back-up file somewhere. _Where_, was really the question. Had he even had time to back-up his mind?

Mokuba looked down at his piles of pictures, and dug out the one on the bottom. He held it up and sighed. He had tried drawing the three brothers _together._ But it hadn't worked out _completely_. He had drawn Seto and himself quite well, but Noa was a bit off. Somehow, memory just wouldn't serve Mokuba as well as an actual being.

_But that will never happen…as long as neither Seto nor I know where he is,_ Mokuba thought, sadly.

Seto glanced out of the corner of his eye at his solemn brother. His eyes softened. The poor kid hadn't been his enthusiastic self lately. What had been on his mind? Maybe a trip to the toy store, or ice cream Shoppe would get the kid moving.

"Hey Mokuba-" Seto was about to propose his plan when something began going haywire on his computer. He stopped and started looking for the source of the problem. The problem was coming from the…virtual reality pods in his lab?

His cell phone immediately rang. Seto flipped it open, and brought it up to his ear. Mokuba was watching intently.

"Seto Kaiba. Who is this?"

"Mr. Kaiba…something's going on with your lab, sir. The power is being directed all towards your pod copies. We're not sure what is happening, sir," a voice Seto recognized as one of his lab guards said on the other line.

"I've noticed. There's a strange signal coming from there. Take care of it now! Do whatever you must and figure out the problem! Contact me when you have answers!" Seto returned.

"But Mr. Kaiba, didn't you want to come and-" Seto shut off the phone. Sure, he had wanted to come, however, Mokuba needed the attention now, not his work.

* * *

"Check the other pod room!" a guard commanded in the Kaiba Labs. A small team of security guards ran to the door and entered the access code. It wouldn't open.

"Sir! There's a malfunction with the code! The door won't open!"

"Then make it open!" the leader referred to using physical power. Suddenly, the crew saw a bright light shining through the cracks in the doorframe.

"What's going on in there?" the leader interrogated no one in particular. The squad was just about to ram into the door, when it slid open.

The guard squinted, "What the-"

* * *

A lone boy walked the sidewalks of Domino, not seeming to care where his feet led him. They seemed to have a mind of their own. He heard things being whispered around him.

"Wow! He's so cute!"

"Who do you think he is?"

"He's adorable!"

The boy rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

A boy approached the front gates to the Kaiba Mansion. An elderly security guard peered out his station at the boy and leaned out his window, "Do you need something young man?"

The boy turned to him, "Yes. I need to enter." The man's eyebrows furrowed. Strange…the boy looked quite familiar…. His eyes widened.

"It's…it's impossible!"

"What? Letting me through?"

"No…it's just…I…." The stunned security guard pushed the button to open the gates; sure he was seeing things. He _really_ needed a vacation.

* * *

"Now, Mokuba," Seto said. Mokuba looked up at him; sure his brother was going to tell him that he had to leave _immediately._

Mokuba sighed, "Yes, Seto?"

"Where would you rather go, the ice cream Shoppe, or the toy store? Maybe even both-"

"REALLY?" Mokuba jumped up, smiling enthusiastically.

"Really, kid," Seto stood up and smiled.

"Alright!" Mokuba exclaimed, "Let's go get some ice cream!"

"Slow down, kiddo," Seto shook his head, and walked out of the room behind his brother. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to go grab a coat," Seto walked up the stairs to his room, leaving Mokuba at the bottom to wait.

Mokuba sat on the bottom step of the stairs and propped his head up on his hand.

* * *

The boy that had entered the Kaiba Grounds looked over the access machine that could unlock the front door. He slid the cover up and typed in a few numbers, desperately hoping it would work. The light below it turned green, and he heard a click from inside the door. The boy smiled. Finally….

Mokuba looked up when he heard the front door unlock. Who would that be? How did they get the access code?

"S-Seto!" Mokuba shouted, though more quietly than he intended to. The door opened, and bright sunshine flooded into the room. Mokuba shielded his eyes, and looked at the shadow in the middle of the doorway.

"Hey Mokie. Well, I'm back."

A smile drifted onto Mokuba's face. He recognized that voice!

"NOA!" Mokuba jumped up and ran to hg his brother. Noa held his arms out slightly and caught his brother in a huge hug.

"Hey Mokie," Noa whispered, smiling. How wonderful it was to _truly _feel again. Noa felt something roll down his cheek. It was a tear….

"I don't believe it!" Mokuba hugged his brother tighter. Sure, Noa had done some bad things, but all had been forgiven…all had been forgiven a good week or so ago.

Noa pulled back from his brother. Mokuba saw the tears tracks.

Confused, he inquired, "Noa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…. I'm just so happy to be alive again!" and with that, the emotional youngster broke into a new set of fresh tears.

Mokuba heard footsteps. He turned around and saw a confused looking Seto at the bottom of the staircase.

"Seto, look! Noa's back!" Mokuba dragged Noa to their older brother. Seto still seemed as if he was in a daze.

All he could utter was, "But…h-how?"

Noa wiped away his tears, "I used your technology, Seto. I had sent a back up, and my own mind file to Kaiba Corp.'s technology mainframe. I've been working on a materialization program for the past week, from inside the hardware. I was then able to get myself here. It was difficult…but now, I'm back! One-hundred percent flesh and blood!" Noa smiled happily. "However, due to the fact I was twelve when I…" he paused, not wanting to say,"died," "was sent to virtual reality, I came back that way too."

Then, he continued, "However, I must apologize, _again_ for the way I acted. I'm really sorry, Seto. I'm VERY sorry."

Seto paused for a moment, and then smiled, "Come here, kid." Noa looked up happily, and ran into his brother's arms. As out of character that it seemed, Seto Kaiba hugged back. He had another brother. Nothing could change that. And nothing could take him away _ever again._

"Hey Seto, what about that ice cream?" Mokuba interrupted.

Seto pulled back from his brother ruffling Noa's hair, "Yeah, that's right. Let's go," he looked down at Noa's expectant face, "All three of us." And with that, the threesome walked out of the Kaiba mansion, and down the road to a new life.

* * *

Well? Was it okay? Remember, it's just a little story to explain events. I don't care if it gets reviews or not. I just wanted it up here for readers' conveniences. Well, now that you've read this, the whole prospect of Noa in my other stories is more explainable! Yeah! Now, you're ready to read my other stories! Bye!

(9-4-04)

I decided to date this, not only to commemorate that I wrote this "revised" story today, but also to remember that this creation came out of the idea tat I watched the season finally of Battle City of Yu-Gi-Oh! today. That's what really brought this up. Plus, I like to remember when things happened. Call me crazy, but I like to remember specific things…especially when it relates to Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
